A Little is Enough
by kutnerlove
Summary: Fred is gone and George knows the key to getting him back lies in choclate eyes and the most wonderful sex he's ever experienced.
1. Pieces of Her

A Little is Enough

She writhed beneath him, calling out his name, demanding more of him. She wanted all of him and he wanted to give her everything he had. As he pumped into her strong and fast she cried out and climaxed around his aching cock. He kept going, however, determined to give her the ride of her life. He wanted to give her something that she would never forget as long as she lived. He thrust home again and again, scraping her walls and building up another orgasm inside her. She clung to him, matching his movements with her own and grinding against him in a way that made him sure she was less than virginal. He didn't care about that, though…didn't care about anyone else who might have touched her. He wanted to touch her such that she would forget all of them save for him. He needed her to want him more and wouldn't stop until he was sure that would happen.

Again and again he plunged into her, feeling him contract around him, milking his throbbing member and begging still for more. He kept pumping, kept pushing until her legs locked around his hips, holding him deep inside her as she squeezed him. He poured out all of his seed into her. He claimed her mouth hotly as streams of creamy fluid filled her insides and his head was filled with the explosions of light that she had caused. This orgasm was like nothing he had ever experienced and he had to have more…had to make her need more.

"I love you George," she whispered and he looked into her dark chocolate eyes, searching for the truth. He found I there inside her…she really did have feelings for him and he could never let that escape. He needed her far too much.

"Never leave me," he whispered.

"Never!" she replied.

George Weasley shot up in bed, sweat clinging to his body and his sheets tangled around him as though his dream had been reality. He could still feel her velvety smooth skin against him and could still taste the strawberries on her lips. For the god-knows-how-many-th time in his life he had dreamed about her. He didn't know who she was, but he had to find her. He had a feeling that she was the key to everything inside him that seemed to be breaking. If he could place the face with those chocolate eyes he could bring his twin back from the other side!


	2. A Bit More of Her

A Bit More of Her

Of course he was frustrated. He had been dreaming of this girl for nearly four months. Each time he felt just a little closer to her, but when he reached out or tried to concentrate on her, to pull her essence into his realm of knowledge, she slipped away into the mist. He hated the time he spent searching, but threw himself into bed at night desperately seeking her. He worked, now aided by his younger brother, Ron, but it wasn't the same. He knew nothing would be the same unless he could get Fred back. Unless he could find her and save himself a lifetime of pain. And the promise of her touching him…kissing him, arousing all his senses and leaving him wanting more was at the forefront of his mind, of course.

George raked a hand through his disheveled ginger locks one evening as he waited on a customer behind the counter. He paused for a moment to greet Hermione as she entered and stopped. Her chocolate eyes beaming brightly at him from her smooth face. Those eyes were so familiar, he realized…and then he knew. She was the girl from his dreams, the one that could help him bring back his missing half. Thinking of her moaning beneath him at night, he blushed and looked back at the man with purple hair. He counted out the man's change and nearly jumped out of his skin when she appeared just beside him.

His trousers were tented almost painfully and he moved to hide behind the counter. "Hello, Granger," he said with a well practiced smile. "What brings you to my humble establishment on this fine day?"

"I was looking for Ron," she replied and his heart sank a bit. "He left his coat this morning and your mum asked me to bring it to him."

"How are you faring with the poor bugger?" he asked, hoping to seem nonchalant. She was of course expected to start dating Ron any day now.

"We're…having difficulties. He apparently doesn't appreciate my work ethic as much as he used to when it got him the grades. Expects me to become a younger version of your mum. No offense intended, but I will work for a living," she told him evenly. He could tell she was boiling under the surface about the situation, but she was surprisingly calm about it all.

"So the plan is a no go, eh? Knew Ickle Ronniekins wouldn't be able to handle you," George told her with a bit more confidence.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're the fiery type," he said with a shrug. His eyes glinted however and he felt a spark when she met his gaze.

"I suppose you're right," she replied with a smile. "So is Ron here?"

"In the back helping Verity get the new products together," George replied, pointing off in the direction of the door marked 'Employees Only: All others will be blown to bits."

"Right. Thanks." She turned away and he was a bit disappointed. She disappeared behind the door and he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. She was right in front of him for the longest time and he hadn't noticed it, he realized. The woman of his dreams, complete with an amazing body and lots of drive, was none other than Hermione Granger. He had to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him. Of course he had known her since childhood, but she had become quite a good looking young woman. The year she had spent off hunting Horcruxes with Harry and Ron had certainly done her good. Her body had filled out, curves tantalizing his mind and groin in ways that he could now palpably sense. Her hair had been tamed as well, and she had become a bit less forbidding. Of course it probably helped to lighten her up that she had been faced with death for the last eight years of her life.

George took note once again of the bulge in his pants that seemed to be quite persistent. He rolled his eyes and called Verity to the front before slipping off into his office. Hermione was still talking with Ron, but he ignored that and focused instead on her delicious looking eyes and the way her body swayed when she moved. He remembered how she felt around him in those dreams that were so vivid. He imagined her touching him as he wanked, and release was soon to come. She was gone when he returned to the front of the store, but Ron was fuming behind the counter.

"What's wrong?" George asked. "Granger tell you to piss off?"  
"YES!" Ron roared. "She bloody well did. And I'm apparently supposed to take it like a man as well. She says we're 'incompatible' whatever the hell that means," he continued.

George felt a bit bad about the elation he experienced though his brother was displeased. Hermione had told him to sod off and now she was officially a free woman…not even a possible suitor that he could tell and he decided to pursue the avenue of romantic feelings with her starting immediately. He wanted her for her talent as well as her body, however, and vowed to describe his dreams to her and the feelings that accompanied them. With a smirk, George returned to his office where he put his plans into action for wooing the untamable Granger.


	3. The Fire in Her Soul

The Heat of Her Soul

George found Hermione in the kitchen of the Burrow at midnight shortly after she had come to his store. She was reading from a thick, leather bound book and sipping tea and he took in the sight of her, committing it to memory. "You're up rather late, bookworm," he noted, taking up residence in the chair beside hers at the table.

She started, apparently not having noticed his presence. "Oh, hello, George." He smiled slowly at her. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I just asked you the same question," he said amusedly.

"Oh. I'm just reading…I suppose I should get to bed, but it's a terribly interesting book."

"What's it about?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"An ancient incantation right now. It's a book of spells not normally taught to the general public. I'm testing to be an auror next month and thought it would be useful to get some information about some of the more rare spells."

"You want to be an auror? Is that why you and Ron were rowing?" he asked.

"Yes. He apparently thinks that I'm only doing it to try and show him up…really! The nerve of that boy!"

"You can see where we differ, surely. I think it's an excellent idea. You'd be great in law enforcement."

"Harry's been on at the ministry for a while now and he's got some weight. Thinks that he can persuade them to look past my youth…I should hope they would look at skill rather than age, though," she told him.

"Not everyone had your smarts," he said easily.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he got a sudden flash of her body against his. His cock twitched to life and he struggled to control himself while he proposed a date…hoping she wouldn't think him a pervert.

"You're a very beautiful girl, Hermione," he whispered.

"I…" she said not sure where the feelings were coming from.

"And very intelligent," he added, picking up her arm and kissing the inside of her wrist. The quickened pace of her heart shooting through him and making it hard to concentrate on wooing her instead of shagging the sense out of her. "And kind."

"George, where's this coming from?" she asked, trying to keep her wits about her. She swallowed hard as his lips connected with the sensitive skin on her wrist again.

"I'd like to invite you to dinner," he breathed against her silky skin. "Would you join me?"

"Ok…" Her breath was coming in short bursts as he continued to kiss her wrist. She wondered where the sudden feeling had come from…until now she had only looked at Ron's older brother as a friend. His sudden display made her see his better qualities, his charm, and his talented lips.

"Great." He smiled at her and she felt something inside her tighten. She realized that she wanted George and looked away quickly, blushing. He found her quite beautiful when she was nervous. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I've been dreaming of you."

"W-what?"

"I think I need to…get to know you better, Hermione."

"That's fine. George, are you…in love with me?" she asked.

His heart was soaring as he brushed his lips against her knuckles. "I'm getting there," he replied before disapparating suddenly. She felt a bit empty at the loss of contact. George Weasley had just confessed to fancying her, she realized with a smile.

George was elated when he returned to his flat above the shop. Hermione had agreed to go out on a date with him. He fairly sighed as he fell into his bed, thinking of the woman on his mind. She was beautiful and she wanted him…he could tell that much. And perhaps she could help him get back his lost twin. The thought excited him, but not as much as just being around her had done. He lay in bed wondering when he had become so attracted to the girl he had always thought of as a bit too bossy for her own good. The dreams had certainly helped out a bit, but he had a feeling that his emotions ran deeper than lust.


	4. Her Heart of Hearts

Her Heart of Hearts

The beautiful body of the girl beneath him tempted him and he had to give in. George sprang into action, pumping inside of her, stretching her to the point of breaking with his enormous member. He knew she wanted him and that was enough to have him spilling himself into her hot cavern. He looked into her chocolate eyes and found comfort in the emotion he found there. Fred was returning to him…he felt it.

George opened his eyes slowly, hating that he had to leave the comfort of his bed and those delicious dreams about Granger to tend to his business. He knew somehow that things would go extraordinarily well for him, however, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He climbed out of bed a few moments later and made his way into the bathroom to have a shower. Perhaps finding out that his younger brother's best female friend was his dream girl was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he reasoned.

Verity and Ron were already opening the store when George arrived downstairs. "You're looking quite chipper," Verity said with a grin in her boss's direction. He smiled back.

"I've got a good feeling about today, Verity."

"What's got you so excited?" Ron wanted to know.

"I'm taking Hermione out to dinner tonight," George replied smoothly.

"What? You asked Hermione out?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked his younger brother.

"No…I just didn't see that coming."

"Good for you," Verity announced, sending a few boxes of U-No-Poo up onto the topmost shelf of the rack they were standing by. "Hermione needs a little spice in her life."

"And a good kick in the arse!" Ron added. "She thinks she'd make a good auror just because Harry and I have been talking about it for ages!"

"She'll probably be better than you, Ronnikins," George replied. "At least she can clean her own socks."

"Mum wants to do my laundry!" Ron roared after his brother. George ignored him and kept walking back to the love potion display.

"You think she'll kiss him on the first date?" Verity asked Ron teasingly.

"Shut up," Ron replied. He wasn't in nearly as good a mood as he had been in getting to work. He trudged along getting his things together to set up a new firework display that George had insisted on.

"What's wrong?" George asked Hermione over their dinner at the 'Magical Cuisine.' She hadn't been very talkative and he was beginning to wonder if she was interested in him at all. She looked up from her plate quickly and smiled.

"Nothing. I just like hearing you talk. I talk so much myself during the day that I'm afraid people get bored of what I'm going on about."

"Besides the spew talk, I don't actually mind listening to you go on and on," he teased. She swatted his hand and he brought her hand to his lips once more. "I had hoped that you would enjoy our dinner."

"I am enjoying it," she protested. "It's really lovely."

"Yes, dear Fred would have enjoyed this place quite a bit," George told her, nodding toward their busty waitress.

"Well the two of you always were magnets for the beautiful girls," she said with just a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just never expected to be out with a Weasley twin…"

"Didn't think we'd ever calm down, eh?"

She giggled in a very un-Hermione-ish way. "No…and I still don't think you've calmed down a jot. Fred would be proud."

George sighed. "I'd give anything to bring him back."

Hermione nodded, understanding that he was suffering greatly from the loss of his other half. "Perhaps he would laugh me right out of the restaurant for agreeing to come here with you," she said with a smile.

"He would have been delighted that I had finally captured your interest!" George informed her. "We talked about seeing you let loose for ages!"

She blushed deeply. "Really? I suppose I really was a know-it-all."

"In a good way," he assured her. They were quiet for a bit while they ate, then George suddenly got an idea. "Do you want to skip dessert here and go back to the Burrow?" he asked her. "Mum's got an entire chocolate pie in the pantry for tomorrow night's dinner and it's got our names written all over it."

"Erm…I don't think your mum would particularly appreciate your humorous, albeit very naughty plans to ruin her dessert."

"She'll get over it," he urged. "It's just a bit of fun."

"And you'll have hell to pay come Sunday dinner," she replied with a wicked grin. "Let's do it."

"Are you only agreeing to this in hopes that I'll be reprimanded in front of my entire family?" he asked.

"Only partially," she replied. "Your mum really does make the best chocolate pie!"

After ravaging the delectable dessert his mother would surely berate him for ruining, he escorted Hermione up to her room. She and Harry had been staying at the Burrow since the final battle and he admitted that he liked it quite a bit that she was so accessible. "Goodnight…I had a good time."

"Me too," she admitted. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Definitely," he replied. He kissed her quickly, and then disappeared into thin air, leaving her wanting more. He smiled as he climbed into bed a while later, knowing that she was thinking about him.


	5. Burning for Her Kisses

Burning for Her Kisses

Though George had thoroughly enjoyed teasing Hermione the previous night with a sexy kiss, his plan had backfired a bit. He was experiencing the same distress he had hoped to plant in her. He found that he needed to kiss her again, not exactly to make sure he liked it, but to see if she liked it as well. He had woken up with a throbbing erection that hadn't simply gone away in the shower and he had had to take care of it himself quickly before going down to the shop.

"So how was the date?" Verity wanted to know. She was always interested in the love lives of those around her, partially, George surmised, because she had a thing for Ron, but wasn't willing to make the first move. He smiled at her cheekily.

"Very good," he replied.

"You didn't shag her, did you?" Verity asked scandalously.

"Not on the first date!" Ron added from behind a shelf. He popped his tousled red head around a box of exploding hats to leer at his brother.

"No…she's a fine, upstanding girl," George told his employees.

"That you plan on ruining the first chance you get," Verity replied.

"Too right!"

"George, you can't shag my best friend!" Ron protested, still wrestling with some joke products.

"Says who?" he asked.

"Says me, that's who. She's been my best friend for ages and I won't see her sullied by your…unmentionables." Ron blushed, indicating his brother's crotch.

"You didn't even like her half the time you two were 'friends' in school," the owner of the joke shop pointed out.

"So. I like her now…and did then some as well. And you just can't shag her."

George rolled his eyes. "This is really interesting," Verity put in from behind the counter.

"Why? You enjoy Ronnie getting riled up over me taking his best friend into a dark closet and having my wicked way with her?" George asked. "You're a weirdo." He grinned at Verity.

"Nah. I like seeing grown men try to boss each other around," she replied with a wink. "Very masculine."

Ron snarled and made a rude gesture to her. "I'll tell her that's all you want her for," he threatened.

"You'll wake up with spiders all over you if you try that," George threatened.

"God I love men!" Verity exclaimed, breaking into giggles.

George spent the majority of the evening wondering what Hermione was doing. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to see her and touch her. The more he thought about her the more he wanted to kiss her. And thoughts of kissing her lead him to think about those dreams that he kept having. He got lost in the dreams and found himself stroking his own member, picturing her hands around him, then her mouth, and finally her tight walls. He pumped furiously, desperate for release.

"Hermione!" he cried out as he came in spurts over his own callused hand. He sat in the aftermath thinking of the girl that had somehow encompassed his mind in thoughts of only her.

"Did you say something, George?" Verity asked, poking her head into his office.

"No," he said too quickly, hiding his exposed bits under the desk.

"I thought I heard Hermione name and just thought I'd say hello," the blonde witch said slyly. "If you need me, just let me know."

George waited until his employee was out of the room to clean himself up and return his still half hard cock to his pants once more. He sighed, it would be a long day until he could see her and touch her again. They hadn't even shared anything more than a chaste kiss and he was straining against his boxers in need of relief. He wondered what he would be like once she actually made love with him.

At the thought of her agreeing to make love with him, his cock sprang into action once more and George locked the door once more to give himself some relief.


	6. Experiencing Her Magic

Experiencing Her Magic

George saw Hermione every day for a week and shared passionate kisses when the stars started dotting the sky. He reveled in being near her and it seemed that she was growing quite fond of him as well. He liked taking her out to dinner and walking with her around the land of his family home. She would take his hand in hers and lace her fingers through his as they chatted about things that had happened during the day. One evening, however, he had had a particularly bad day concerning his loss of Fred and decided to confide in her.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked, leading her off through the field toward the pond that he and his siblings had frequented as children and still visited now and again.

"Of course," she replied, her large eyes becoming as round as orbs. George smiled and led her down to the water, then sat down by the edge, dipping his bare feet into the cool liquid. Hermione followed suit and after a moment, George worked up the courage to look into her eyes again.

"I know it's fairly obvious that I miss Fred, but I don't really know what to do. I don't want to talk to my family as they're all grieving in their own way. Besides, they'd worry about me more than they do now. I think Ron only came to work with me because Mum pushed him to do it." The ginger haired man looked down at his feet in the water. "None of them understand, though. Fred and I were one unit…and now I feel like I'm only half here, you know."

Hermione swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape over her lashes and down her cheeks. "Oh, George, I'm so sorry. I've been going on for the longest time about Ron being a prat and haven't thought about your loss…"

"I don't want you to feel like you should have…we've only just started going out," he said, noticing her tears.

"No, but I should have. You were a good friend. I haven't been very attentive…"

"You were off fighting Voldemort, for Merlin's sake! You've probably got some stuff to think about as well," he said. "And I really don't want to push you to tell me things you'd rather keep private, but if you want to talk I'm here. But I really just wanted to get the stupid feelings about being lonely off my chest."

"Please go on," she urged him, her brown eyes pleading like the saddest things he had ever seen."

"You're amazing, you know that?" he asked.

Hermione blushed. "I want to help you heal."

He grinned. "You're already doing that." He captured her lips in a gentle kiss and wound his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and George felt a sense of relief wash over him that he hadn't known he was holding in. Hermione melted into his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, as though she could make him feel better by simply being closer to him.

As they continued to kiss, George let his hands wander around over her back and sides, not quite ready to massage her breasts the way he desired to, as he didn't want to scare her away, but already painfully hard in his trousers. Hermione didn't notice apparently, however, as she kept her eyes closed and her hands tangled in his long ginger locks. They were both lost in feeling and jumped away from each other when someone cleared their voice directly behind them.

George looked up into the amused eyes of his older brother Bill. "Mum wanted me to inform you that we're eating in a few moments," he said, a hint of a laugh gracing his voice. "If you're not too busy to attend dinner, that is." Had George not wanted to keep attention away from his pants, he would have reached for his wand and hexed Bill soundly. Instead, however, he made a face at his older brother and stood, carefully covering the tell tale bulge.

Hermione followed the Weasley boys back to the Burrow, thinking about ways to help George cope with losing Fred and trying to keep the blush from lighting up her face like a Christmas tree. She caught George's eyes on the porch and returned his smile weakly as they entered the house, wondering who would be hearing about their heated snogging session by the pond. She didn't mind all that much, but really didn't want to end up hearing about how Ron didn't appreciate knowledge of his best friends 'sexcapades' as he called them, with his brother.

George squeezed Hermione's hand under the table before digging into the delicious dinner his mother had prepared which boosted her spirits exponentially. He shared a significant look with Bill when his mum asked whether or not he was seeing anyone, and answered that that was none of her business. Everyone at the table knew he fancied Hermione and that they were going out every night, but he really didn't want to give his mother the pleasure of making a big deal out of their relationship in front of the Order members who had come for dinner. He smiled sweetly at Hermione, however, when his mother was looking away.

The proprietor of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes found that he was growing more and more attracted to Hermione as the days went on and as he escorted her up to her room at nearly midnight after a swim in the pond one evening, he had to make one of the hardest decisions of his life. They had been seeing each other for a little over a month and he felt as though they were getting closer in mind and body. Hermione broke their kiss as he pressed her against the door to the room she was sharing with Ginny to look into his eyes.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked seductively. She bit her bottom lip, waiting for George's response as his cock leapt into action. He was hard instantly and groaned against her throat.

"I would…but Ginny's sleeping inside, isn't she?"

"She's off with Luna tonight. They're making big plans for her bachelorette party," Hermione informed him. His breath hitched as he realized what she was suggesting and he fought with his brain very hard for several moments. In the end he decided that he wanted to do the proper thing with Hermione, and pulled away from her.

"It's a bit early…not to say that I don't want to...but I don't want you to feel like that's all I'm after," he said gently.

She nodded. "Alright." Her face was roughly the color of beets as she looked anywhere but his face.

"Perhaps in a few months," he suggested before catching her lips between his again. "I want you to feel comfortable."

"I do feel comfortable," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

He smiled at her. "You're spectacular. But I am not ruining this," he told her with a sigh. "Damn my gentlemanliness!!! Hermione giggled, then kissed him before slipping into her room.

As George made his way up to his bedroom in the flat, he sighed. She was really interested in him, which elated him, but his erection was protesting his choice. "I'll just take care of you myself," he said, stripping off his pants and gripping his member.


	7. Catching Her in the Act

Catching Her in the Act

George was very pleased that Hermione had wanted him, but he had to wonder if he was a bit mad to turn her down such as he did. Of course he did respect her and he wanted things to go smoothly between them, but thinking about her body beneath his and seeing visions of ecstasy every night in his dreams was becoming hard to ignore. She was everything he needed in a woman and He wanted her. He woke up the next morning feeling even more sexually frustrated than usual with his large member standing at attention before he was even fully conscious.

The ginger haired man sighed deeply as he wrapped his hand around his straining cock. He thought of her as he stroked and started to feel the building of his orgasm. He was lost in the feeling, his head thrown back in euphoria when he felt a mouth suddenly on him. He couldn't believe his visions were so realistic and just let himself go with it as he was sucked hard and deep. When he came, semen shooting out of him in milky streams, he opened his eyes and was utterly shocked.

There was a blonde head between his legs, licking him clean. As he struggled to gain control of his body once more, he sat up, urging the blonde to sit up as well. Verity grinned at him, licking his fluids from her lips hungrily. "I know you think that Hermione is the only one that can help you," she said, before he could even open his mouth, "but I'm the one you're looking for."

He looked at her astonished. Her brown eyes were the exact same shade as Hermione's. her full lips seemed perfectly delectable as she continued to run her pink tongue over them and he felt an erection coming on with the possibility of finding the sex goddess that he had envisioned and dreamed about for so long. "V-Verity?" he asked shakily.

"Yes?"

"How did you get into my apartment?"

"You didn't lock up last night," she informed him, running her hands over his thighs distractingly. "You really should pay a bit more attention to the details, Georgie."

He took a deep breath. "How do you know that I need help?" he asked.

"Intuition. You miss your twin. You feel as though you've lost something. I've worked for you for the past three years. I can tell when something is bothering you."

For a moment, George was lost in the implications of Verity being the one who could save him, the one to bring Fred back, but he shook his head. "You know I'm in a relationship, how could you do this? You've put me in a very difficult situation."

Her eyes reflected the pain she was feeling at his words. "I know," she said with a sigh. "I just wanted to help you…to make you happy again."

"How were you planning on doing that?" George asked gently.

"I can bring him back," she replied simply, and his eyebrows were lost in his hairline.

"W-what?"

"I have a time turner. I can bring him back…save him. I can make you happy, George, if you'll only give me a chance."

His heart was beating very fast as he searched her face for the truth. Only hope and love met his gaze. "Verity…would you do that for me?" he asked.

"Of course. I would do anything for you," she told him.

George pulled her very close to him, a feeling of sweet relief washing over him as he claimed her lips in a searing kiss. His arms were around her and she clung to him as he ravished her mouth. The pair awkwardly removed her clothing without magic, hesitant to let go of the other, even for a second. Soon, however, they were both blessedly naked and skin was brushing skin.

His erection was pressed into her soft belly, precum creating a silky sensation as he rubbed against her and caressed her bottom. Her body was perfection, every bit as delectable as he had imagined Hermione's to be and he breathed in the scent of passion fruit. Verity bit his bottom lip gently and slipped a hand down between them to stroke him, which made him moan loudly.

"I'm going to give you everything I have, George Weasley," she whispered against his ear as he suckled on one of her breasts. She pushed him back onto his back and mounted him. He groaned I in pleasure as he slid into her tight heat. She was perfectly shaped for him and as she began to grind against him, he couldn't help but let his tension go.

They set up a rhythm between them, Verity riding him hard and fast as he thrust up into her body, wanting more of her, needing to be deeper within her. As his orgasm began to build once more, he flipped them over and hooked her legs around his shoulders, then pounded into her wantonly as she screamed out his name. They came together as she rippled around his body, pulling him inside her and squeezing him until he was lost in the power of her. They lay sweaty and still entangled until George caught his breath and was able to extract himself from her depths.

"You're amazing," he told her. "I don't know how I overlooked you all these years."

She simply smiled in response, pulling him down into another fierce kiss before closing her chocolate hued eyes and letting out a contented sigh. "Are you going to work today?" she asked a few moments later.

"I suppose someone should help Ronniekins in the shop. You can get a shower if you'd like." He reached for his boxers. "I'd better get down there before he gives the shop away."

Verity grinned. "You'll smell like me and sex."

"I don't mind that," he replied cheekily. He cast a few spells to make himself more presentable, then pulled on his magenta robes and joined his younger brother in the shop below. His mind was racing. He may have found the solution to all of his problems, but when Hermione entered the shop at lunch time he found himself wondering what he was going to do. Two very beautiful girls were in love with him and he had to choose. One could help him bring back his twin, but he certainly didn't want to lose the other or hurt her. He mentally kicked himself when Hermione pulled him aside to whisper that she had touched herself to thoughts of him the previous night. His cock sprang into action and he groaned, knowing that he had gotten himself into a difficult situation.

After seeing Hermione at dinner, George vowed to himself not make an advance toward either of the girls until he was sure which would be able to help him out and which was the woman from his dreams. He wondered whether Verity was telling him the truth or if Hermione was really the one for him without any way of knowing the truth. Verity had been wonderful earlier that morning while they were making love, she even knew that George had been wanting to find a way to return his twin to the land of the living and Hermione had proved neither to him as of yet. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that Hermione was destined to be with him.

As he sat at his family's kitchen table after most everyone had gone to bed, he decided to do a bit of research, even if it meant going against his earlier vow to stay away from both romantically. He hated himself for even thinking of such things without knowing which was the right girl, especially because he didn't want to hurt Hermione, but he had to figure it out. He quietly slipped upstairs and knocked softly on Hermione's bedroom door.

He didn't hear anything from inside of the girls' room, so he slipped inside. Ginny was still out with Harry, but Hermione was inside. At first he thought she might be asleep, but he noticed a subtle movement under the tent of blankets on her bed. He walked forward quietly and pulled back the obstructive material. Hermione stared up at him, flushed and blushing slightly with her fingers between her spread thighs. His pants tented painfully fast as he realized what he was seeing.

"Is this real?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes," he breathed, taking in the sight of her spread out, completely naked and aroused.

"I was thinking about you," she admitted sheepishly.

"We could make things a bit easier for you," he said, steeling his determination to find out which girl was the one he was searching for.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking it over for a moment and he took the opportunity to vanish his clothes. She nodded slightly as she removed her fingers from her swollen and abused pussy. He could smell how much she wanted him and it made his erection twitch in anticipation.

George covered her body with his and readied himself at her entrance as he suckled on her nipples. She sucked in a deep breath and dug her nails into his back at his ministrations. "Take me, George," she urged him and he sheathed himself completely inside her in one thrust. He paused, however realizing what had happened as she became very tense beneath him.

"Was that…did I just…?" he asked, a bit afraid of the answer that he already knew.

"Yes…you're my first," she replied. "But don't stop."

His heart swelled as he began to slowly pump into her body. He had never imagined that he would be her first. He didn't want to hurt her and now he wasn't sure if he should even be with her. As she began responding to him, rolling her hips in time with his own, he picked up his pace, however. She squeezed him with her inner muscles and a spasm of pleasure shot through his body. He pumped a bit faster and her body clamped down on him, causing him to come undone. He filled her untouched womb with his seed and cried out her name as she moaned against his shoulder.

George didn't know what to do exactly, so he stayed with her that night, hoping that she would understand what had happened and not be upset later on. He slept fitfully that night as he wrestled with his conscience.


	8. The Truth in Her Eyes

The Truth in Her Eyes

George was thoroughly confused when he woke up the night after he had been with Hermione. She was snuggled into his side, comfortable near the heat of his body. He sighed, thinking over his options. Two women who both seemed very devoted to him had given themselves to him in the same day. One vowed to return his brother to the land of the living and the other sweetly alluring him to love her. He didn't know which was the one he was destined to be with. His dreams had only shown him a pair of lovely chocolate eyes, something that both women possessed.

For a while George contemplated leaving Hermione's bed, but the idea that he may have deflowered her for no greater purpose than his own confusion was too much for him to deal with on top of finding himself tangled in her bed sheets. He decided to stay and evaluate her reactions to him to try and work out where he had gone wrong and what would happen as a consequence. He only wanted happiness and now the gods had presented him with the key to Pandora 's Box…and he had foolishly stuck his hard key into both the box of Pandora and the one of her gentle sister.

Sunlight trickled in and the soft girl in George's arms began to stir. He watched her blink for a few moments, then focus on his face and smile. A nagging voice in the back of his head berated him for being pleased about that smile. "Morning," she whispered, not taking her dark eyes off of his blue ones.

"Morning," he replied, a bit surprised at himself for sounding so confident.

She smiled at him and kissed his bare chest, sending shivers down his spine. "What time do you have to be at work?" she asked him, rubbing her face against his abdomen seductively.

He cleared his throat. "In an hour or so…I suppose I should go," he told her, starting to get up. She tensed up and he looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine." But he could tell by her clipped tones that she was dealing with some internal conflict.

"Hermione, I…I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to compromise your purity. I don't want to make you feel guilty," he said.

"No…it's not that…I erm. Well, I wanted to see you tonight, if that's ok."

"Sure. You can see me anytime."

She looked up at him. "You aren't sorry about what happened, are you?" Her eyes were wide and full of fear, something he had not previously thought her capable of possessing. George pulled her to him and brought his lips down on hers lovingly, determined to push all doubts about his feelings for her out of her mind.

"No. I'm not at all sorry," he lied, hating himself for not knowing what his heart really wanted. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you did give me a great gift and I am grateful for that."

"I don't want you to regret being with me," she told him, blushing. "I know I'm not exceptionally beautiful, but I'm not a terrible person."

He laughed a bit too loud and the hurt came back into her eyes. "I find you very beautiful," he told her gently. "Don't let anyone tell you you're not."

He climbed out of the bed, leaving the warmth of her body behind to pull on his trousers. "Meet me in the shop for lunch."

"Ok."  
One last chat with Verity should make things a bit more clear for me, he told himself as he smiled at Hermione. There was a strong connection that he felt with his brother's best friend, but Verity seemed to know how to get Fred back. He had to find out the truth and make things right with both women. Her bright smile greeted him when he opened the doors, having apparated in a few feet away from the front door.

"You look chipper this morning, where've you been?" she asked.

"Out and about," he replied evasively. "Can I talk to you in the back?"

"Sure," she replied, eyes sparkling with delight. "RON! YOU NEED TO GET OUT HERE!" she called out before escorting George to the employees only section of the shop. "So what's on your mind?" She hopped up on top of a counter and gazed at him lustily.

"I need to know how you're planning on getting Fred back," he told her, deciding it best to be frank about the situation.

"I've had a time turner for a while. I'll just go back and pull him out of the way of that explosion," she told him as though everything were simple and clean.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his voice catching on the last word. He had to know, however and was determined to set things right as soon as possible.

"Sure I love you, George. I loved Fred as well…that's how I can get him back…It takes love to do something that changes the course of time."

"Do you love me, or do you love Fred?" he asked, catching on to her subtle messages.

"I love you both." She frowned. "Don't you believe me?"

"I think you'd better go help Ron," he said carefully. He had a lot to think about.


	9. Intrigued by Her

Intrigued by Her

George took the morning off to get a shower and think about the things that Verity had said. She seemed to have a decent plan, but somehow George didn't exactly believe her about her feelings. She seemed to be on edge about something and it wasn't her love for him. Hermione, on the other hand, wanted to be with him…of that he was sure. He sipped on a flagon of spiced pumpkin juice as he went over in his head why Verity would possibly want to deceive him. She had seemed to quite like Ron until he found her in his bed the previous morning.

He popped into the shop just before lunch to find his two employees locked in a passionate embrace, several customers looking on in amazement. "What's going on, here?" he asked loudly, startling the lovers out of their reverie. Verity jumped when she spotted him and pushed Ron away from her.

"What are you doing, Ronald?" she asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked before his eyes settled on his brother's strange gaze. His face flushed bright red and he followed George and Verity into the back of the shop after his brother motioned.

"You two can't just stop in the middle of work for a good snogging session!" George said, trying to keep his voice even, but even more desperate to get his point across. Things were getting very strange in the way of Verity, and he was a bit worked up about that as well.

"I'm so sorry, George," Verity crooned attempting to press herself up against him. He stepped carefully out of her way, however.

"Look, Verity, I know you're interested in Ron. I don't know why you decided to try and woo me, but it's not working. I just thought that perhaps you could help me bring Fred back…we need to take a step back and reevaluate what our priorities are," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "What's going on?"

"She slept with me…wanted to 'help me get Fred back.' Sorry…I thought maybe she was capable of telling the truth about that. Sorry, mate," he said, clapping his brother on the back.

"You slept with George?" Ron asked the girl, incredulously.

"I thought perhaps I could cheer him up."

"How did you plan on getting out of brining Fred back?" Ron wanted to know. "And why would you do something like that without asking me…I thought we were…exclusive." His face was a delicate shade of pink and he refused to meet George's eyes.

"Perhaps I should leave the two of you alone for a bit," the older man said, deciding it best to return to his shop. He left Ron glaring and Verity blushing furiously.

Ron returned to work not long after George had given his employees space and looked up at his brother sheepishly. "Sorry. I suppose it wasn't your fault. She's sometimes a bit irresponsible, though."

"It's alright," George sighed. "But for a while I thought she would be able to…never mind. It was stupid of me to think, anyway."

"I understand," Ron told him, taking over the register. There was a moment of silence, then George turned to look at his younger brother.

"So are the two of you…together?"

"Yea. After Hermione and I didn't really work out, I started talking to Verity. She seemed to understand and helped me get over it. She's just a bit overly zealous in her quest to help people," Ron explained. "I don't think she meant to hurt you…just to make you forget about your loss."

"How did she know about time turners?"

"Oh…well Hermione told me a story about having one once and I passed it on…it was really interesting. They saved Buckbeak and Sirius that way."

George's eyebrows shot into his hair. "Do you think Hermione still has one?"

"I dunno. Probably. She's responsible and whatnot, so I don't think they'd take it back after her classes were over."

"Hmm…"

"Are you…in love with Hermione?" Ron asked suddenly, breaking into George's thoughts. He nearly dropped the packet of fireworks he was holding. He quickly handed them to the paying customer and coughed before meeting Ron's eyes.

"I…I don't know."

"I'm alright with it," Ron stated. "If you want to be with her…"

"Oh. Thanks."

Things were awkwardly silent until the next customer approached the register and George clapped his brother on the back. "I'm just going to pop into the back and check on Verity."

"Alright."

George found the girl reapplying makeup in the dirty mirror he had hung up in the employee office. "Are you alright?" he asked. He forced himself to be calm around her, not wanting to make her feel bad or uncomfortable.

"I'm fine," she replied quietly. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't mention it. Thank you though…for what you tried to do."

Verity turned a light shade of pink. "I just wanted to help."

"Are you and Ron ok?" he asked.

"I think so. We're really in love, you see. I just…I don't know. I want your family to like me." She blushed a bit darker.

"We do like you," he told her. "You're great."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about going back to work until you're ready."

"I'll go back now."

"Ok."

George was left standing in the back for several moments, thinking over what had gone on in the last twenty-four hours. At least he had found the one he was looking for, he thought to himself, letting his head drop back as he rubbed his temples. He returned to the front in time to see Hermione enter and he took her to lunch and tried to forget what crazy things plagued his mind.


	10. It's all about Her

It's all about Her

George was a bit nervous about picking Hermione up for dinner. They'd made plans over lunch and he had decided it was best to just tell her what had happened with Verity. He took care to pick out a nice button down shirt and pair of slacks even though he would be wearing robes over them anyway. He was taking her to the finest Wizarding restaurant in the world, hoping to keep on her good side. His hair was still a bit damp when he looked at himself in the mirror and he ran his fingers through it casually before turning away.

"I suppose it's time to get on with it," he told himself quietly before turning on the spot. Hermione was waiting on him in the living room when he appeared in the front door of his childhood home.

"You look great, George!" his mum said, pulling him into a tight hug. He patted her on the back, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. She was absolutely stunning. As soon as his mum released him he let his gaze wander over her form fitting yellow sundress. She had strappy white sandals on and a light sweater draped over one arm. Her hair was pulled up in a high arrangement, cascades of curls falling down over her shoulders.

"Wow," he managed as she took a step toward him.

"Hello to you too," she said with a grin.

"Cleans up well, eh?" Ginny asked her friend eyeing George's robes.

"He does."

"You look amazing, Hermione," he told her, kissing her extended hand.

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Weasley wanted to know, beaming proudly at her son and Hermione. George could tell that tears were threatening to start falling from her eyes, so he looked pointedly at his father.

"Magical Nights," Geroge replied as his father enveloped his mother in a hug from behind her.

"See…they turned out, alright, didn't they?" she asked her husband.

Arthur chuckled. "Yes. Let's let the kids talk for a moment before they head off," he suggested, leading her into the kitchen to give George and Hermione some privacy. Ginny winked and followed them, knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Wow…" Hermione commented. "They apparently approve of the pairing."

"Of course. They probably expect you'll keep me out of too much trouble."

Hermione laughed with him. "You really do look lovely, George."

He blushed. "Lovely? That's not exactly the adjective I had hoped for…now manly, devilishly good looking, sexy—those I could handle."

"Fine…you look very manly." She rolled her eyes.

"You look lovely," he said with a grin and they fell into laughter.

"Why thank you…shall we go?" she asked after calming down a bit. Both were feeling rather giddy and George took her hand before leading her onto the front porch to apparate. The gentle contact sent shivers up Hermione's spine and heat straight to George's groin. He smiled at her as they disappeared into thin air.

Dinner was perfect, much to George's pleasure, but he was feeling more anxious as time went on. He knew that he had to tell her, but the thought of hurting her hung over him like a storm cloud. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the divine creature that Hermione had turned out to be. He smiled at her as she glanced up at him over a forkful of chicken parmesan.

"Are you alright?" she asked, sensing his discomfort.

"Yea…just a bit tired, I suppose," he lied. She covered one of his large hands with her daintier one and heat began once again to pool in his nether regions. "Could I talk to you…about something rather unhappy?" he asked.

"You can talk about anything," she assured him, setting down her fork.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, you see…I've been having these dreams." He looked into her chocolate eyes and a vision of her body rutting shamelessly against his filled his senses. He swallowed hard, determined to concentrate. "And they're a bit prophetic in nature. I suppose you could call them that, anyhow. But I've seen you…and you're special. You can take away all my fears and pain…and do a right good job of making love!"

She blushed a bit at his works, smiling, however. "Is that all?" she asked him.

"No…well at first I didn't realize it was you. I just saw brown eyes. And Verity has brown eyes as well. She wanted to help me out, you see and so she…erm well that is to say we…slept together."

The smile faded from her face. She nodded, understanding and looked down at her plate. "Oh…" she managed.

"And I never meant to hurt you, but then we made love and I just knew…" he rattled on. "I hope I don't sound like an idiot, but this is something phenomenal…"

"So you'd rather have Verity, then?" she asked quietly, fiddling with a corner of her napkin as she willed herself not to cry.

"NO!" he practically yelled, attracting attention from all sides. He cleared his throat, cast a silencing charm around them, and turned back to her. "I want to be with you…I just thought that I should let you know about what happened between Verity and me." She didn't look up and his heart sank even further down into his stomach. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

She looked up at him, determination in her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked. "I-I'm not…much, but…"

George cut her off, however. "What do you mean you aren't much…I think I'm in love with you. You're gorgeous and wonderful. Brilliant! You're perfect!!!"

She looked a bit startled, then a watery smile made its way onto her face. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course…I wouldn't say something I didn't mean."

"I do love you, George," she told him. "And I don't really want to talk about Verity, but thank you for telling me…what's done is done."

He breathed a sigh of relief when she came around the table and threw her arms around his neck. He enveloped her in a tight embrace and kissed her fiercely. Those surrounding them were watching, not able to hear, but smiling nonetheless. When they broke apart panting, he grinned at her. "So we're ok?"

"Better than ok," she replied.

"Good…I couldn't take you hating me."

"I could never hate you, George."

He smirked. "You say that now…I do blow quite a few things up. And dung bombs in pretty much any setting are hilarious to me."

"I can live with those things as long as I get to live with you."

George was very pleased. "Great." He decided to leave the issue of time turners alone until they had been steady for a while. "Let's eat, then tell my parents about us."

"They already know about us," she said, blushing furiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well…they sort of over heard me telling Ginny about last night." She was three shades darker than he had ever seen her and he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What's funny?"

"You know they'll be expecting us to get married soon," he said with a grin.

"What?" she yelped.

"Mum'll have you picking out dresses by the weekend!"

"That's not funny…I don't want to hurt her feelings, but we're not ready to get married!"

He laughed some more. "Oh you just wait 'til you get back…good luck telling them we were just establishing a relationship."

"Oh no you don't! You'll be telling them we've been together since before the war…that everything was secret."

"You're ashamed of me and hid our love?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"George Weasley I am not some scarlet woman!" she protested.

"Alright, alright…but you'll still have to give her a reason to stay off the wedding plans for a bit," he said, still laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's your mum!"

"I know…that's why you're doing the talking."

She sighed and they continued eating, back on excellent terms. George didn't know where things would lead him, but he felt comfortable in how they were.


	11. Her Talents and Fears

Her Talents and Fears

As George had predicted, his mother was fast making plans for a marriage, without even consulting those to be wed. She wanted grandchildren and was willing to kill to make it happen. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her that she and George weren't even planning on getting married and instead let the older woman believe that it was going to a long engagement. George simply chuckled when Hermione informed him, cheeks the color of his hair.

"Don't worry about Mum," he informed her. "Just keep going along with your business and eventually she'll leave off it in hopes of marrying another child off."

"That's horrible!" she said, suppressing the urge to giggle.

"But not for me so it's better than nothing," he replied with a grin. She let herself fall into comfortable laughter with him and they sat together for a long time in his apartment just talking. He escorted her back to the Burrow at nearly midnight and kissed her eagerly. "Don't forget me while you sleep," he said gently as they broke apart.

"I could never forget you, George," she whispered. Her eyes were filling with unshed tears and he kissed her to keep them from spilling over. They parted and he was left thinking about how their relationship had grown since his dreams had started.

George and Hermione had been together officially for two months before they made love again. George had taken her out on the town of London and they returned to his flat to settle down. "Do you think your mum will mind me staying here tonight?" she asked shyly despite all the alcohol that was in her system.

The Weasley grinned broadly, catching her meaning instantly. "I think not," he said, quickly covering her face in kisses. He led her to his bedroom and settled her back on the bed, then vanished their clothing and returned to her warm embrace. "I love you," he informed her before taking one taut nipple into his mouth. Her hands were all over him as she cried out in ecstasy.

"I love you too, George," she breathed as he swiped his tongue over the other hardened peak. He moved his hands to cover her generously proportioned breasts and kissed along her neck, taking special care to pause at her pulse point and leave a bruise there, marking her as his lover. He kissed her soft lips, drinking in her cries of pleasure as his hands worked her body. One had dropped to her thigh as he made space for himself between her legs, his erection bobbing with every movement.

He caressed the inside of her thigh as he kissed her until he could take it no longer and tentatively ran a finger over her aching mound. She sighed and he slipped a finger inside her, smelling the mustiness of her arousal wash over them both. "What would you like me to do?" he asked her, the effects of the alcohol being replaced by those of being so close to entering her.

"Take me," she whispered across his lips. "I want to feel you."

His cock throbbed at her words, anticipating the bliss of being buried deep inside her and he moaned, running his tongue over her bottom lip once more. "Whatever you want, doll," he said, plunging a second finger into her wetness. She gasped and he covered her mouth with his once more before positioning himself at her entrance.

He thrust into her and was fully sheathed in one movement. He paused to collect himself and give her time to adjust before starting to move languorously, enjoying the sensations that she caused within him. He flicked his thumb over her clit as he removed his hand from between them and she rippled around him, her first orgasm washing over her as she gingerly clung to him. As he continued to pick up his pace, she began gasping his name and meeting his thrusts with her own.

He buried his face in her hair and whispered obscenities mixed with praises of her beauty and pushed forth, going deeper inside of her. "Harder!" she begged as he brushed the spot within her that would be her undoing. He kissed her neck once more, then gripped her hips in preparation to oblige her. He moved to get more leverage, then began pounding into her curvy body, watching her eyes light up with pleasure as he pushed her toward the edge of oblivion. Her breasts bounced in time with the power of his thrusts; he sped up, feeling his own orgasm building as she began to writhe beneath him.

"Oh, George!" she cried out as he began thrusting wildly into her body, shaking her to the very core. She screamed his name again as she shattered, inner muscles clamping down on him as she arched off of the bed in sheer bliss. A few thrusts later he had followed her into the ravine of feeling and responded to her wanton calls. He collapsed on top of her and stayed there for a moment, before he could pull out and roll away.

As he wrapped her in his arms and brought her closer he realized that he was where he was supposed to be. "Love you," she murmured against his chest before submitting to sleep. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, wondering what Fred would think about him loving Hermione Granger. Just as he was on the brink of sleep a voice inside his head told him to wake up, however. He opened his eyes to find his twin standing at the foot of the bed.

"Freddie?" he asked incredulously.

"George," his twin responded with a grin.

"What are you doing here? Am I that drunk?"

"I'll be back soon…" Fred said quietly before disappearing into the air. George was asleep the next moment and couldn't determine whether or not it had been a dream when he awakened the next morning.


	12. Between Him and Her

Between Him and Her

"I could have sworn I saw him," George told Hermione as he finished recounting the tale of his late night encounter with his dead brother for the fourth time that morning.

"I know, George. I'm just not sure you were thinking correctly. We were rather drunk," she pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but he said he'd be back!"

She kissed him, sadness filling her dark eyes. "I love you," she murmured.

George took a deep breath and decided to enlighten her on his theory. He wanted to tell her about how his dreams had been real about her and perhaps convince her that they could be right about Fred as well. "I saw you in my dreams," he began.

She raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. Before we…got together. I used to dream about you all the time. I saw you in my bed. I only knew it was you because of your eyes. That's how I got caught up in the situation with Verity…"

She was looking at him strangely and he wasn't sure what was going on in her mind. "So you had sex dreams about me?" she asked after a few moments.

"Well…yes."

"And we're together because you thought I'd be a good shag?" Her face betrayed her pain though she tried to keep an even voice.

"No!" He rushed forward to envelop her in a hug, but she held up her hands. "I just…well my dreams led me to believe that you could be the key to helping me…come to terms with Fred…to get him back or something like that."

"Oh…" Hermione was quiet for a while and George's whole body tensed as he waited for her to continue. She brushed away a stray tear and he wanted to kill himself for hurting her. "I'm sorry, George. I think I should be going…"

"Wait!" he called out, but she was gone with a loud crack and he sorely hoped that she hadn't splinched herself. He whacked himself in the forehead for being stupid enough to tell her about those dreams. He didn't really even know what they meant. He grabbed a coat and decided to try and find her. He wanted to make things right.

The Burrow was the first place George looked for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be found. His mum wanted to know if he had hurt her and threatened his bollocks were he to do anything that would cause Hermione pain so he quickly escaped to The Leaky Cauldron. He searched Grimmauld Place, his flat again, and all the pubs in Hogsmeade before going to Hogwarts.

"What did you do?" Ginny demanded angrily when he entered the Gryffindor common room, hell bent on tracking her down after Hagrid had admitted to seeing her on the lawns. His younger sister poked the tip of her wand into his chest and he held up his hands in surrender, not fancying the idea of leaving without Hermione in a bout of pain.

"I need to talk to her, Gin…"

"You've talked enough, you git!" she screeched. "Hermione's been crying for ages and won't tell me what's going on. You'd better bet Mum will kill you if you somehow get away from me!"

"Calm the bloody hell down!" he advised, brushing past her to try and mount the stairs to the girls' dormitories. He was of course thrown back down.

"You prat, don't tell me you've forgotten that you can't enter," Ginny chastised from behind him.

"Just let me up, Ginny!" he said, thoroughly annoyed. "I need to talk to her."

"Have you thought that I don't want to talk to you?" Hermione asked from the top of the stairs.

George looked up, his heart lifting a bit. "Hermione, I…"

But she cut him off sharply. "Leave me alone for a while, George. If I want to chat I'll come and find you."

"But…" She turned around, ignoring him. "I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE!!!!" he called before she could get away.

"I'll meet you at the Burrow later," she told him. "Please just give me a bit of peace."

George left Hogwarts feeling like shite. He was worried that Hermione would break things off…and rightly so. He had completely bollocked things up. He arrived at the Burrow amidst a bit of chaos. His mother was yelling at him for being an arse as she had gotten a letter from Ginny and the rest of the people at home kept bothering him about the reasons for the dissention. He shut himself away in the room that he had shared with his brother and waited for Hermione to come to him.


	13. A Way Back to Her

A Way Back to Her

It was well past dinner when Hermione arrived back at the Burrow and George's heart had nearly beat out of his chest as he heard her making her way upstairs. He thought that surely she would come to him and they would talk it out. It had been eight hours since they had last spoken after all. Instead, however, she slipped into the room that she had shared with Ginny. He waited outside her door until she opened it, clothes in hand and ready to take a shower.

"Give me a bit more time," she said pleadingly as she moved past him. George was left staring after her, wondering what to do to prove his love. He returned to his room as the sound of water spraying was heard from the bathroom.

He wanted to sleep until she would come and find him, but of course sleep wouldn't come. George cursed himself repeatedly as he paced around his bed, stripped to his boxers and wishing that something would happen to change Hermione's mind about hating him. He threw himself on the bed after a while, nearly breaking the old frame. The screeching sound could most likely be heard from downstairs, he realized, but he didn't care.

Seconds went by seeming like minutes and minutes like hours. George counted and recounted the tiles on his ceiling waiting for Hermione to want to talk to him, but to no avail. She returned to her room shortly after the water cut off and he was left wondering if things would ever be the same.

George fell asleep sometime after midnight, tormented beyond reason about whether or not she even cared about him. He awakened to laughter floating up the stairs from the kitchen and the smell of pancakes. As he roused himself, he remembered the last kiss he had given Hermione and wondered if it would mean anything to her now. He pulled and old t-shirt and a pair of trousers and headed toward the bathroom to empty his bladder.

"Who's in there?" a familiar voice asked from outside a few seconds after he locked himself into the loo.

"I'll be out in a few!" he called back, not at all in the mood to be bothered by his brothers.

"Oi! Don't get pissy with me!" came the reply.

George grumbled for a bit about his privacy and finished up. He threw open the door and stormed past his own image back to his bedroom. He threw himself back onto the bed, wondering what would happen and when his bloody girlfriend would decide to talk to him without even processing what he had just experienced. A knock on the door once again interrupted his thinking and he roared, "What do you want!?!?" loudly at whomever had dared to disturb him.

"I live here too, you know!" the response came.

"Give me a bit of peace, Fred! I'm trying to think!" he yelled out, only realizing what he had said and who was talking to him after the words had spilled out of his mouth. He leapt from the rickety bed and threw open the door to see his twin standing in front of him. George's eyes were as large as saucers as he gazed at his fallen brother. "Fred?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. Who'd you expect?" Fred replied smirking at him.

George launched himself into his brother's arms and sobbed into his shoulder as the weight of the situation washed over him. "It's really you!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Fred replied, embracing him in return. "You want some bangers? Mum fried up the lot!" George finally let go of his twin and followed him downstairs to find his entire family and Harry around the table.

"Isn't this a miracle?" his mum kept saying over and over again. The celebrations continued well past noon and it was then that George realized who was missing.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked the crowd.

"At your shop," Ginny said scathingly. "Someone had to run it for the day. Verity is there with her."

"Why didn't she wake me?" he wondered out loud.

"Probably because you're a bloody git!" Ginny replied.

"What happened?" his mum wanted to know, but he ignored her, grabbing Fred's arm and hauling him away from the table. They disappeared upstairs, leaving the rest of their family wondering what was happening.

"How did you come back?" George asked Fred once they were in their old room once again. Fred smiled slyly at him.

"Hermione's a genius!" he replied. "Time turner."

George swallowed hard. "I've been having these dreams…" he started.

"I know. I was there…sort of. You have to go find Hermione. She really is your perfect girl, mate!"

"I fucked up, big, Freddie."

"I know. Just go talk to her. I'll be here when you get back."

"Do you promise?" George asked, desperation in his eyes.

"Yeah. We'll only ever leave together," he replied with a twinkle lighting up his features. George somehow believed him and hurried off to find the girl who had made his life complete in more ways than one.


	14. Her Her Hermione

Her Her Hermione

George entered his shop and looked around, trying to find her. Verity appeared behind the counter and he approached it full speed, determined to kiss Hermione senseless once he could locate her. "Where is she?" he asked, not bothering to answer the blonde's greeting.

She was slightly taken aback that her happy-go-lucky boss was being so short, and simply pointed him in the direction of the back row of products near the other end of the shop. When he took off in that direction she 'eeped' at his quickness, not brave enough to ask questions when he was so determined to find Hermione.

George scanned the aisles, desperate to find her. He needed her and he would have her company come hell or high water. A mass of brunette hair alerted him to her location as he made it near the love potion section of the shop. She was bending over to stock the lower shelves and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Being without her for the past twenty-four hours had been more than he cared to do again.

He scooped her up without preamble, causing her to spill a French inspired perfume down the front of his robes, but he ignored that, reveling in being once again in contact with her. "George! What are you doing?" she asked, alarmed at being lifted into the air so quickly.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he replied, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. When they finally broke apart, panting, he looked deep into her dark chocolate colored eyes. "You are the most brilliant witch I've ever met," he told her. "Thank you so much for bringing him back…"

Hermione brushed away the few tears that had escaped his eyes and looked up at him with what he couldn't deem concern or confusion. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here," she said, her voice breaking on the last word. "You really hurt me, George. I wanted to help you, though…I couldn't stand to see you in pain."

He blushed deeply. "I know I was wrong. I hope you can somehow forgive me, although you've given me so much already that you'd be called a saint if you couldn't forget my stupidity."

"I love you. Not because of some dream…I thought maybe you felt the same…"

"I do, Hermione! It just takes a good kick in the arse every now and then to get me to see things properly." His eyes held so much desperation and fear that her heart nearly broke.

"If we do this, you'll have to promise me that we'll talk about things up front and that you'll get your head out of your arse and be a gentleman," she conditioned.

"I'll do anything to make you happy," he replied.

"Ok." Her response was simple and the most beautiful thing he had ever heard at the same time. He kissed her passionately once more and then swept her up the stairs, ignoring Verity's comments on closing the shop until someone could help her out. George locked the door to his flat and lowered Hermione to the floor as he began stripping off his shirt. By the time they made it to the bed, they were both completely nude.

George ran his hands over Hermione's curvy body, worshipping her with his eyes. He cupped her generous breasts and massaged the nipples as she nibbled his bottom lip. They fell onto the bed, which thankfully was sturdier than the one he had slept on the night before, and he broke their kiss to nuzzle her throat. Hermione gasped at his ministrations, thrusting her chest up more firmly into his hands as he began to tease her hardened peaks with the pads of his thumbs.

George suckled hard on the tender spot just under her ear, knowing he would leave a mark and more than a little pleased with himself for having marked her as his lover. He moved his kisses lower as his hands explored the contours of her slides and flat plane that was her belly. He took one nipple into his mouth and elicited sighs and mewls of pleasure as he tasted her flesh. He gave the other breast the same treatment as his fingers caressed her hips. Hermione's hands were tracing the lean muscle of his back and shoulders as he moved steadily lower on her delicious body.

He positioned himself between her parted thighs and kissed the inner parts of her legs tenderly. George was teasingly slow at making his way to her center where she desperately wanted to feel him. He chuckled to himself when she could take it no more and pressed his face into her heat. He languorously laved at her petals, enjoying the sensations of her shivering running along his tongue. He opened her further after a few moments and ran his tongue along her slit, tasting her arousal.

Hermione moaned out loud as George's tongue traced her opening. He was talented, there was no doubt about that. He moved up to nibble at the bundle of nerves as his fingers gently perused her folds. He slipped one finger inside her as he flicked her clit with his tongue. "Merlin's ears!" she called out, reveling in the sensations. He began assaulting her clit furiously, determined to push her over the edge with his mouth as he pumped two fingers into her wet pussy. "George, OH!" she yelled out as her orgasm hit. She clenched her thighs around his head, holding him there as her muscles clenched around her fingers. He continued to lick her until she could once again relax.

"That was brilliant," she said as he moved up her body, pressing his skin against hers continually until he was at eye level with her. "You're amazing."

"I try," George replied with a smirk.

"Should I try and return the favor?" she asked, making his already rock hard dick throb in anticipation.

"Not unless you want this to be over rather quickly," he breathed against her lips. "I want you so bad that I'd likely explode the second your lips touched me." She shivered at his words as he flicked his tongue out over her lips. She parted them, willing to give herself to him totally and completely. He kissed her soundly once more, letting her taste herself on him.

"I love you," she whispered when they parted to breathe.

"I love you too," he replied. He kissed her once again as he positioned himself at her entrance. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he pressed forward, entering her wet heat. He buried himself inside her to the hilt and paused as she panted.

"Oh! You feel so good," she said more brazenly than he would have imagined from her. "More!"

George pulled out until he was almost completely free of her then thrust home hard, complying with her wishes. He liked the demanding side of her. He drank up her gasp and began a steady rhythm of hard thrusts. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips as he moved deeper into her, picking up his pace slightly. Kissing her fiercely, he pushed into her again and again, needing to feel more of her.

Hermione broke their kiss to cry out his name as her second orgasm washed over her. George continued to thrust as her body squeezed him, urging him to release, but he continued to move. He changed the angle, holding her hips as he pounded into her, denying himself pleasure until he was sure she was completely satisfied. He entered her harder and deeper upon her command, giving her everything inside him as he stretched her. George's cock was brushing the spot within her with every stroke and it wasn't long before she tumbled into the abyss once more, yet he continued to thrust.

The pair kept moving together, each desperate to give the other all the pleasure they could conjure as they fought against the rising tide inside themselves. Wave upon wave of pleasure washed over them as they created the delicious friction their bodies demanded of them. When Hermione came again, George was milked for all he was worth and could no longer hold on. His hips jerked frantically as he pounded into her, seeking his own release. He emptied himself inside her, riding out his orgasm as she continued to grind against his hips, his balls moving against her ass.

Finally they ceased movement and George collapsed beside her, carefully extracting himself from her folds. They lay for a while, sated and worn out in the aftermath of their sex. "George?" Hermione asked finally.

"Hmm?"

"Did you tell Fred where we are?" she asked him.

"No. Why?"

"Because he seems to have gotten quite a show," she replied, inclining her head toward the doorway. Fred stood smirking at his brother, his eyes happier than George could ever remember them being.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind giving us a bit of privacy?" he asked, blushing as dark as his hair. Fred let out a bark of a laugh that would have impressed Sirius and left the two to get properly dressed. When George looked over at Hermione she was blushing as much as he was. "Sorry 'bout that," he said sheepishly.

"It's ok…just glad he's back. But if he tells anyone about this, I'll kill him," she said with a grin. George kissed her once more, then pulled his trousers on.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, George."

END


End file.
